Silent Tears
by BrittbeeLynn
Summary: Relena's marriage has been arranged. But isn't she in love with Heero? What will she do? Read, find out, and review!! ^_^ *Complete*


Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing and never will. The characters, setting, and several other details belong to the owners of Gundam Wing, not me. However, this story does belong to me, so please do not copy it!!  
  
Author's Notes: This is a one-shot, short story. It's full of pure Heero/Relena fluff. For those of you who like it, please enjoy. This fic fits into the usual GW plot, sort of.but it's also sort of an alternate reality fic. I reserve my license to twist the plot into whatever I like ^_^ Thanks, and enjoy!!  
  
Summary: Relena's marriage has been arranged. But isn't she in love with Heero? What will she do? Will her new husband be all that she thought he would be?  
  
Silent Tears  
  
By: BrittbeeLynn  
  
Relena was thinking. Her marriage had been arranged. She was mourning for herself. It was rare moments like this when she allowed herself to feel sorry for herself. All alone in her room, clutching her last reminder of Heero. It had been a year since she had seen him. He had again walked out of her life. And now she felt as if her life was over. She was 21 and engaged to a man not known to anyone at the present time. As Queen of the World, Relena was obligated to do as her advisors said, for the common welfare of the people. She remembered the first time her friend Dorothy had approached the situation....  
  
~*~*~  
  
You can't keep pining for Heero forever! Who will take over the Sanq Kingdom when you grow too old? You need children, raised in your care, to take over.  
  
Dorothy?!?! I don't even have a boyfriend. I'm only 20 years old, I can wait to be married. I need devote myself solely to the protection of peace...  
  
You should marry one of the leaders of the colonies! This would allow the people to see that the Earth and the Colonies are truly united! Just think, Relena! The Queen of the world and the King of the Colonies united by marriage to form one people! We could be the Universe Nation!  
  
I don't think that will ever happen....Besides, there is no King of the Colonies.  
  
That's where you're wrong! I know for a fact that an election is taking place. The colonies are following the Earth's example, they are electing a King to unify them all.  
  
How do you know it will be a King?  
  
There are 5 male candidates. Sadly, I do not know their names. The election is being made by highly ranking officers in the government of the colonies. They chose the candidates and they will vote. It is top secret.  
  
How do you know this information, Dorothy?  
  
*Guiltily, she looked away.*  
  
Dorothy?  
  
Well, I know that you want the best for the people and your advisors, Lady Une and Quatre an-an-and I have made a decision, with the help of the Colonies...  
  
*A knot formed in Relena's stomach as she perceived what was going on.*  
  
We have arraigned for you to marry the King of the Colonies when he is chosen.  
  
WHAT?  
  
Well-We-Well, we decided that you would never marry on your own, and we did it.  
  
I can't believe you did that! I will sacrifice everything in my power for the people, but this is not within my power! My heart will not allow me to do this! I won't!  
  
*Like a child, Relena stormed out of the room.*  
  
~*~*~  
  
Now, a year later, Relena had finally given in. She would do what she had to, for the people. Tears of anguish rolled down her pale cheek and onto her already damp teddy bear. With determination, Relena calmed herself and willed herself to stop crying. She was to be married tomorrow and would put on the proper facade for the people.  
  
For the People!  
  
Her mind repeated this over and over again. She wondered about her husband- to-be. Would he grow to love her; would she be destined to live her life without love? She was lucky in one aspect. The colonies had agreed to allow the couple to reside on Earth. Part of the arrangement was that they would spend June, July, and August in their castle in Colony L3. She would receive the best of both worlds. Relena felt she would not marry the guy if she thought about it much longer. Gratefully, she drifted off into a dreamless slumber.  
  
~*~*~  
  
It had been 3 months since Heero had been told that he was to be the King of the Colonies. He hadn't had much of a choice. They had found him and arrested him in the middle of the night. Brought before the 200 representatives in the Colony's Legislature, it had been announced that after careful consideration, he, Heero Yuy, was to be the King of the colonies. No asking his opinion, or anything. He had been kept under strict guard since then. He had to admit to himself, if he really wanted, a break would have been easy to make. He had found a weak point during the lunch hour. But, Heero had been alone in quiet solitude in a deserted mountain cave for a year and a half now. He was ready for a change and here it was presented to him. After days of nothing to do but consider, he had come to the conclusion that he would take the role willingly instead of going on the run. He let his wall of pride down and allowed himself to become the King of the Colonies. He was soon told of his arranged marriage.  
  
Oh, well. (he thought) I won't have the burden of choosing someone to marry and will have an excuse to not marry Relena. She could never love me....I've killed so many people.....caused her so much pain.  
  
And so he resigned himself to the fact that in a week he would be married to some woman from Earth. He hadn't asked any questions. Anyone who questioned him received a death glare and no answers. He read the speeches given to him to read and mimicked the expressions and tone of voice he had learned from Relena as he listened to her many speeches so long ago. He was really quite good at it.  
  
~*~*~  
  
(Author's note: Heero doesn't know that he is to marry the Queen of the World, and he doesn't know that Relena has been restored to her position as the Queen.)  
  
Relena sat emotionless in a chair, allowing her maids and servants to fuss over her make-up, hair and dress. Today she would be married. She didn't even know his name. It had been kept top secret and besides, she hadn't asked. Relena herself had convinced Zechs, her brother, that this would be best for her. The other Gundam pilots and their wives/girlfriends were attending her wedding. To Relena's relief and the distress of the others, Heero hadn't been tracked down. She didn't think she could bear it if Heero came. (Quatre and his wife Dorothy, Duo and his wife Hilde, Trowa and his fiancé Catherine, Wufei and his girlfriend Sally, Zechs and his wife Noin)  
  
Come, Relena. (ordered Lady Une nervously) I know this is difficult, but the people will benefit, greatly. It will give you a lot less work. You've been looking so fragile lately, we've all been worried!  
  
It was her usual speech. On and on, she droned about the benefits of this marriage. Relena had heard it so many times in the past weeks, she had memorized it. She almost felt Lady Une was repeating it to convince herself instead of Relena.  
  
Relena allowed herself to be ushered into the hall. Her movements were mechanical. She felt detached from her body, as if it was another woman walking down to the wedding chapel. Her mind was going over her last dance with Heero.....How she had loved him! But he was gone and now she was being married. With practiced efficiency, Relena pushed her mind back to the present. It was her wedding for goodness sake! Every girl dreams of this day! It was important, and she would remember it!  
  
With 6 women behind her, carrying her 20ft train, she made her way to the wedding. As she arrived, she noticed all of her friends smiling at her down the lane. Only one was out of place. Her husband-to-be. He was around 6'3 and had dark brown hair. He reminded her so much of Heero. She wanted to call to him so he would turn around and she could see his face. But she knew Heero was gone forever and she would never be able to see him again.  
  
Her brother, Zechs, came up to her and held out his arm. He was to "give the bride away." Relena walked down the isle. Her last and precious happiness draining. She forced herself to give a smile to her guests who what stood and turned to see her. They nodded their heads in approval. The thousands of reporters came as close as they could. (A rope was around the wedding area to keep them out. The wedding was in her backyard courtyard.) There were over 5,000 invited guests at her wedding. She looked at them each. They thought she was happy...  
  
Relena thought it strange that all had turned to look at her, but her fiancé had not. He remained stiff, staring at the preacher who was to marry them. She finally reached his side. He did not even look down at her, and following his example, she did not look at him. The wedding began and she had yet to see the face of her husband. Now, as it was time repeat the vows, he turned towards her. Relena looked down, not wanting to see his face.....too afraid of what she might find in his eyes....hate, cruelty, and ugliness? Relena wasn't very vain and didn't care too much for looks, but she didn't want a butt-ugly husband. He began the vows.  
  
Do you King of the Colonies......  
  
Heero was determined not to look at his bride. He could hear the people turning to look at her, but he knew he would end up comparing her to Relena. He would find faults in her that Relena didn't have. When the time came to repeat his vowels, he turned to look at her. Unfortunately, she was looking down at her feet and her veil covered what ever else he might have been able to see. She was obviously blond, the same as Relena. A few inches taller than Relena.  
  
No! (He mentally pushed thoughts of Relena out of his head.)  
  
I do. (he repeated, expressionless.)  
  
~*~*~  
  
Relena felt the memories coming. Her and Heero when they first met; her and Heero when he collapsed after "shooting" Mariemaia. She tried to push these thoughts out. When she finally succeeded, she looked up and felt the eyes of everyone on her.....Oops!  
  
I do. (she replied.)  
  
The preacher relaxed and proceeded with the wedding.  
  
Please exchange the rings.  
  
Relena was aware of a ring sliding gently on her finger. It was beautiful, a little big, but beautiful all the same. She grabbed her ring and gently slid it onto her husband's hand. She hadn't picked it out. The size had been told to her and her servant had gone to buy it. When it arrived, she loved it. It was a gold band with a pale blue, oval jewel in the center. It suited her feelings......blue, the color of sadness.  
  
I now pronounce you King and Queen! You may kiss the bride!  
  
Everyone clapped joyfully.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Heero decided to pretend the girl was Relena. He bent down and slid off her veil. Her eyes were closed and she held her head up expectantly. He was doing very well! He had a better imagination than he'd thought! The girl in front of him looked almost exactly like Relena. He timidly touched his lips to hers and gave an appropriate kiss. Then for the first time, he noticed a single tear rolling down her cheek. Not wanting his audience and the TV reporters to make a big deal of this, he discretely wiped it away and allowed her veil to drop down. She lifted it back up and smiled wearily to the crowd. Heero tried to stop his imagination. She still looked exactly like Relena.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Relena closed her eyes, still afraid to see her husband and did the only thing she could. She lifted her head to be kissed by this man, her husband, whom she'd never seen, never heard speak, and never spoken to. She couldn't hold it in. A tear slid down her face. Slowly, her husband wiped away the tear and let her veil slide down. He couldn't be all that bad she thought, after all, he was so tender and had just saved her from public humiliation. How the reporters would have eaten her alive had they seen. She lifted her veil and gave her best efforts of a smile to the people. She could feel her husband's eyes on her and tried not to blush. Her friends rushed up to her to congratulate her and she was whisked away from her husband.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Suddenly, the realization dawned on him. Queen of the World? Zechs, Quatre, Duo, and even Wufei, all with their girls, walked past him to her? It was Relena! He looked again. She hadn't seen him or realized it was him yet, had she? Or was she this upset at marrying him? Questions flew through his mind a thousand words per minute, but the most prominent thought was the fact that he had just married Relena!  
  
The quests that were not invited to the reception soon left and those invited, which included all of Relena's friends and 89 of the 200 representatives of the colonies, went into the huge reception building. Enormous amounts of food were brought out and arraigned in buffet style. Only when it was time for the Bride and Groom to dance was Heero discovered. The Gundam pilots simply stared, shocked at what they saw. Zechs, when he finally noticed that people were staring, looked up and almost threw his fist in Heero's face. Zechs was outraged! His sister was married to Heero! What was going on?  
  
~*~*~  
  
Everyone was staring and Relena finally caught on and looked up. When she did, she promptly fainted. Luckily, Zechs was close enough to catch her. Everyone was looking on, amused by now. The Colony Legislature were dumbfounded and confused, but amused at the same time.  
  
Zechs acted immediately. He scooped Relena up and walked to Heero.  
  
You don't deserve her, he said for Heero's ears only, but unfortunately, you have her. If you ever hurt her again, I'll personally destroy you! Take her to your room and get out of my sight! We'll take smooth everything out.  
  
As much as Heero hated to follow Zechs' command, he obeyed and followed the servant to their new room. ~*~*~  
  
Would you believe..........  
  
Duo decided to take it upon himself to explain things. Hilde promptly covered his mouth and allowed Zechs to take over.  
  
Luckily, Zechs did a pretty good job and the reception returned to normal, even without the bride and groom.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Heero gently carried Relena to their bedroom. It was in the east wing.  
  
You may go.  
  
Heero delivered a death glare to the servant and he gladly complied, practically running.  
  
Heero couldn't believe his luck. He was now the husband of Relena without admitting that he loved her, and the King of the Earth and Colonies. Gently, Heero set Relena down on the bed. She looked like an angel in her wedding dress, laying contently. He took off her veil and placed it on the dresser. Gently, he pulled out the many hairpins in her hair. About 10 minutes later, her hair was free, the way Heero loved it. Next, he took off her shoes. He didn't feel right taking off her wedding gown, even if they were married, so he slid the comforter over her and slid in beside her. Putting his right arm around her waist, he lifted his left arm to run his fingers through her long hair. It was a good 3 inches longer than he had last seen it. Just as she was a good few inches taller than she was when he last saw her. Heero, not wanting to be caught holding her like this when she awoke, slid to the other side of the bed and tried, unsuccessfully, to sleep.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Relena awoke, disoriented, and sat up. Then what had happened dawned on her and she groaned and fell back onto the bed. Heero was nowhere in sight, so she got up. Still in her wedding dress, she walked to the bathroom and locked the door. She ran the water in the jaccuzzi and plopped in. Feeling the need for a good soaking. After about an hour, she got up, pulled on her jogging clothes, and made her way to the exit of the east wing, determined to sort things out with a refreshing jog around her castle. As she got to the door, she was surprised. There was a note up there. She took it down and visually paled when she read the contents.  
  
Dear Relena, I am so sorry for the shock. We feel that you need some time to get to know Heero and get over that shock. Therefore, you, as of now, have a 1- month honeymoon. You may not come out of the east wing. Use your time wisely, and try to get through to Heero. Love, Zechs  
  
PS-Heero, this note is to Relena, but applies to you as well. Don't try to escape, there are guards everywhere, and your gun was confiscated. Also, the others agreed with me, but didn't want to sign, because they're too afraid of what you might do to them when you get out.  
  
Relena pounded on the door and let out a heart-wrenching sob and curled up beside the door. Silent tears flowed from her eyes as she hugged her knees to her chest. She cried because she would never marry for love, because she had been abandoned by her friends, and most of all because she was so sick of doing everything for the people with no one understanding her. She felt so lonely.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Heero was in the east wing kitchen, having come upon the letter on the door a few minutes earlier when he heard a pound and the most sorrowful sob he had ever heard. He walked to his bedroom. Finding Relena gone, he knew what had happened and walked to the door. He stood mesmerized. He had never seen someone cry so many tears, and silent ones at that. When he came to his senses, he walked over to her and knelt down. Placing an arm under her knees and one behind her neck, he scooped her up and carried her once again to their bedroom. He laid her down and she turned on her side. Slowly, he slid down beside her and wrapped his arms around her. Stroking her head and mumbling to her that it was ok.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Relena was hardly aware as two strong arms gently lifted her and carried her to her bedroom. When he laid her down, she became acutely aware and feeling a blush of embarrassment, promptly turned on her side. She wasn't expecting him to climb in beside her and to comfort her, but she responded eagerly to the much-needed comfort by relaxing in his embrace.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Feeling that since he was married, there was nothing to loose, he turned Relena around, keeping an arm around her waist and brought his lips to hers. He had never experienced something so blissful. All of her hurt, pain, and love seeped into her kiss as it became more passionate. Encouraged by her response, he drew back for air and proceeded with another kiss. When he finally drew back, he was shocked at what he had done. His heart had gained control for a while. He had never kissed a woman and here he'd done it twice. He hopped of the bed, leaving a confused Relena there and went in the direction of the kitchen.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Relena felt the problems of the world melt away in his kiss. She felt so secure and safe. But Heero had left her yet again. The tears began and she cried herself to sleep.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Heero finally got up the nerve to apologize and to check on Relena. Walking into their bedroom, he realized she was asleep. He climbed in beside her and fell asleep too.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Relena was pleasantly surprised to awake in the arms of her husband. As soon as she stirred, he awoke.  
  
Why were you crying like that?  
  
Like what? (she asked contentiously)  
  
So many silent tears...  
  
Silent tears are the sign of a lonely person.  
  
The quote slipped out of her mouth before she thought about it.  
  
You're lonely?  
  
Yes! (she replied angrily and turned away from him)  
  
Cautiously, Heero turned her so that she was facing him again.  
  
I'll just have to make sure you're not lonely anymore then.  
  
Relena looked at him, shocked. He had never admitted to any emotions at all before. She looked at him in question.  
  
You're my wife now and you will not cry alone anymore. Mission Accepted.  
  
He said the last part so quietly, Relena almost didn't hear. Then she noticed Heero's expectant gaze. She was going to tell him she loved him, but gave in to her desire to kiss him first.  
  
Days went by. The best Relena had ever known. She got kisses morning, noon, and night. Heero had opened up to her in a way she had never thought he would. They had discussed every aspect of their lives.  
  
Heero was so surprised. In a good way...He found himself telling Relena everything about himself. He had never been so happy. He watched the circles under Relena's eyes disappear along with the weariness in her smile.  
  
The End 


End file.
